


On A Night Like This

by grexigone



Series: Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, only more romantic and fluffy, this is basically a peek into my university life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/pseuds/grexigone
Summary: Jyn and Cassian got locked from their dorm and decided to spend the night together. And that's when their secrets slowly revealed.





	On A Night Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothersadsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/gifts), [Moonprincess92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/gifts).



"Shit!"

The word slipped as soon as Jyn looked down to the small watch on her wrist, then she repeated the word several more times with the increasing speed of her feet. On the top of the “Things Jyn Erso Hates” list was “running in summer nights”, and that's more because she knew she would have to take a good shower before going to bed with all the sweat that started to pool in places she didn't want them to (like under her breasts). Item number two, which was a _very_ close second, was her Cinderella dorm because, "Seriously," Jyn hissed the same complaint she's been expressing for at least a year now, "What kind of dorm still has a curfew these days?"

But it was, indeed, past midnight, and- as predicted- the dorm's gate has been locked and chained, and to top it all off, there were no TV lights flickering from inside Mr. Harris small outpost. No matter how loud she yelled at this point, that gatekeeper would _not_ come up to open the goddamn gate.

Jyn stared at the bars and the building behind it with defeat. She could feel the cool sweat running down from her neck to her cleavage, as well as strands of loose hairs that were sticking to her sweaty neck. Still panting hard, she pulled out her phone from the side pocket of the backpack hanging lazily over one shoulder and quickly opened her last chat with Shara (because _of course_ Mr. Harris would never give his number that easily).

_Beytch, I got locked out again. Help?_

Five minutes turned into ten, then fifteen, without reply. It was not until the twentieth minute that Jyn remembered to check on the information under Shara's name. 

_Last seen yesterday at 21:16_

_Great_ , Jyn muttered loudly under her breath. It was quite unusual for her to be offline so early, but then again, Psychology majors were always busied with group assignments and activities; she might've been exhausted.

The street in front of the dorm building was mostly empty now, but it was located behind a block of offices that provided enough safety even up to the late hours of the night. Not that she had tested this theory before, but it was the main reason why she'd chosen that particular dorm in the first place compared to the others. And that was way before she knew she would be involved in many campus activities that lasted until past midnight.

She checked her phone again, going through all of her other friends living in the same or in nearby dorm houses only to find that all of them were 'last seen yesterday'. Jyn weighed the option of just crashing into some other friend's room for the night, but if she's being honest, she always preferred sleeping in her own bed. After walking back and forth for the sixth time, she started to plot a daring scenario to scale up the gate until she heard some faint footsteps from somewhere behind her.

The sound eventually became bolder and closer, and Jyn turned around just in time to see the source came into sight.

_Oh._

Their gazes instantly met, before he bent down to rest both hands on his knees while he gasped for air. Jyn tried to remain impassive and swallow quietly as best as she could at the sight of cute-guy-two-windows-from-Shara's looking rather attractive in his unbuttoned, green flannel shirt over a white singlet and dark gray jeans.

"Is it…" he waved his hand to the gate with eyes still fixed on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Yeah," Jyn replied, watching intently as his sling bag slouched to the front. "Yeah, the gate is locked."

"Well, shit." he straightened up, tossing his head to unsuccessfully brush the loose hair from his sweaty forehead. "All that running in this heat for nothing."

"You're not alone on that."

He smirked and Jyn's stomach does a strange thing. He then started to walk around slowly, blowing a strong puff of air from his mouth and shook the front of his singlet to serve as a kind of fan. Jyn fought the urge to reached down to her phone to send Shara a 'G _UESS WHO GOT LOCKED OUTSIDE WITH ME_ ' message and chewed the insides of her cheek instead to stop herself from grinning stupidly.

It's not like she had never seen him before.

Not when their dorm, two stories high and divided into two side-by-side buildings, had rooms with windows facing each other. Jyn was lucky enough that hers is directly across Shara's window so she could freely walk around in only her underwear anytime she wanted, but sometimes, during their second year, the room two windows from Shara's would show the man currently not ten meters from Jyn, fanning himself. And ever since, her dorm life had been a bit more exciting than usual.

(She tried not to peek at his window, really, but after she caught him once doing a very dramatic air guitar with huge headphones on his head, she couldn't stop herself from peering in every now and then.)

"Have you tried contacting anyone inside?"

His voice snapped Jyn's attention from the sharp end of the gate back to him, who now stood with one hand rested on his nape and hair all mussed. _Damn_.

"I did. Everyone's asleep." she replied flatly, and his head dropped to the ground again. "Have you?"

"I don't know anyone else here, at least not close enough to have their phone numbers." he answered simply, which Jyn responded with a silent 'Ah'.

They fell into another silence, but after only two minutes, she felt too unlike herself to not offer any solution. That's what she's studying on campus anyway. Window guy, however, was quicker.

"Never knew law majors had night classes."

Jyn squinted at him. "How do you know I'm a law student?"

"Oh," he suddenly shifted his weight from one foot to another and once again, waved his hand at her with eyes fixed on her backpack. "It's all in your…I mean, well…" he cleared his throat then look towards the gate once again. "So what options do we have?"

She still had her eyes fixed on him, and for a split second, under the dimmed yellow of the building's lighting, Jyn thought she saw him swallow nervously.

"Well," she eventually tore her gaze. "The gate will definitely be reopened at five, so it all depends on whether you have something urgent inside your room or not." His warmed and open face sparks a sudden bravery inside Jyn and she took some steps towards him. "If you do, then you’ll have to climb that gate. I can watch your back while you do, in case someone walks by and thinks you're a burglar."

"And where are _you_ going?" he inquired with an insistent tone when Jyn walked past him and heading towards the way they both came from: the main part of campus.

"Oh, I have nothing urgent up there so I'm going to wait it out in the food court."

"There are no department’s food courts open at this hour," his reply came almost instantly.

Jyn shrugged, turning her body to face him while steadily backing away from the dorm gate. "The one in Humanities department is," she said simply. By now, window guy had put both of his hands on his waist and, judging from his expression, seemed to be weighing his options. Jyn took a deep breath and waited, trying to not be too pushy- or worse, clingy- because as much as she wanted him to waste a good five hours with her, she really had nothing to lose. Pulling at the straps of her backpack, she felt a weird kind of gladness over the familiar weight of her laptop while her mind immediately went to her collection of Lord of the Rings Trilogy: Extended Edition which so far was her initial idea on how to waste the first four hours.

At the same time, this was a chance to good to miss, yet the only thing that kept Jyn from muttering any sort of invitation was her pride.

"What the hell," he snapped with a shrug, the sudden move making his shirt flow rather beautifully. "I haven't been to Humanities' food court in a while anyway."

She waited until he caught up with her before taking more steps.

Their journey towards the food court began with silence, as Jyn was still unsure what to make of the whole situation, while the window guy was distracted by his phone. A pang of disappointment suddenly hit her, because _of course he'd ask some friend to join them_. It would be too awkward to even sit at the same table with him since they didn't even know each other. _What do you expect, Jyn_ , she told herself. _It's not like she took your word as an invitation anyway_.

"Hey, let's go through your department’s complex. It's faster that way."

Jyn snapped her face up, not realizing that she'd been staring at the street the whole time, and found that they were indeed heading towards the law department’s buildings. She halted instantly.

"Oh, no no no," Jyn reached out to catch his arm before realizing that the move would be embarrassing so just kept it mid-air. "Let's go around it, shall we?"

"But why?" he asked, face clearly confused.

"I don't like my building at night." she replied shortly, already halfway towards her preferred route. He followed suit in quick steps, and it wasn't until he was right next to Jyn (too close, if she could be honest) that she realized he was wearing a teasing smile.

"You mean you don't like the _things_ we might encounter inside?"

Jyn rolled her eyes in an attempt to hide her colored face. "Yes. Look, I've heard too many creepy stories, okay? Besides," she squinted her eyes on him again, "The lighting is very poor in there. For all I know, you could be a serial killer and I could be walking to one of your traps."

He snorted. "Says the person who suggested climbing a gate three meters tall with edges that could impale me in one wrong step. You could be a reincarnation of Vlad Tepes."

"Blame Uncharted," Jyn replied with a chuckle, "for making everything seem climbable."

"Oh, you play?" his big black eyes widened in genuine interest that fueled her with sudden pride. Again, it's not like she noticed that window guy is an avid gamer himself, but with a quarter of his TV's screen visible from Jyn's window, his choice of games only added more to the long list of things she found interesting about him.

"Yeah," Jyn said calmly, trying to remain cool even though she had hundreds of questions about his collection. Rounding the west side of law buildings, they were now crossing the small street into the Computer Science complex. She didn't miss how, despite the empty road, Window Guy switched his position from originally on her left to her right, where the cars would come from on the road. The only person who ever did that was Papa.

 _So if anything bad should happen, Stardust, the lady will be safe_.

Jyn felt her face burn up.

"Favorite one?" he asked in full excitement.

"The fourth, of course," she turned to face him fully, “The animation was so amazing, I actually spent too much time just gazing at the scenery! And yours? I’m guessing it’s the second one, Among Thieves.”

To her surprise, window guy suddenly stopped, his expression turned stern with brows furrowed and lips quirked down. And then, after a moderate pause: “ _Tai kucing!_ ”

Jyn blinked rapidly, trying to process what on earth he was saying before it clicked.

“ _OH MY GOD!_ ”

She burst into full-on, loud laughter. In front of her, window guy is chuckling and _boy, he looks cute as hell._

“I really, really like him, and he’s the sole reason why I like the first game. I was so sad when he died,” he said with a sigh as they continued with the track.

“I can’t believe you like Eddy Raja,” Jyn replied between her giggle, once again fighting the urge to send a live report (‘OMG HE MADE ME LAUGH??’) to Shara.

“Well, I thought _you_ are the one with the second game as favorite. Have you played the new one though?”

“No,” she said, throwing him a sad look. “I left my Playstation at home and haven’t got the chance to bring it back here. But again,” her shoulders shook with laughter, “Eddy Raja. That’s a very unique choice…gods, where are my manners?!” The stupid realization slapped her and Jyn immediately ceased the last chuckle. “I’m Jyn.”

He took her stretched arm and shook it firmly. “Cassian.”

It took them less than expected to finally arrive at Humanities’ food court, and as Jyn predicted, the place was still open and crowded with students from all departments. The round, hut-shaped food court was actually her favorite, not only because of the variety and price (which were somehow cheaper than other food courts within the university), but also because of the overall mood of the place. The stalls were stacked in the middle, forming a small circle that was rounded by tables of all sizes and shape. It was a known fact that Humanities students are some of the most fun, chill, and creative group of people in their university and they were not afraid to show it.

“Woah, is that…a blunt?” Jyn followed Cassian’s gaze after they settled into one of the small tables in front of a dessert stall and gave him a simple nod.

“I always say this place has a strong ‘I don’t give a fuck’ vibe.” she told him, jutting her chin towards the table where all five people sitting there were smoking the forbidden plant. “Blunt is prohibited by the other thirteen departments, but Humanities just don’t give a single fuck about this. Also there, the table with people playing cards. You see them?”

“Uh huh.”

“I bet they’re law students. Any game of cards is prohibited in our building because,” Jyn cleared her throat then making a serious expression to mimic her dean, “’Such activity might lead to an act of gambling, which is against the core principle of the department of law’ or something like that.” 

Cassian chuckled, and at their current proximity, she noticed that his eyes were not black but rather brown and her stomach flipped with odd happiness at the new discovery.

“Aren’t you going to say hi to them, since you’re from the same department?” he asked, gazing interchangeably between her and the allegedly gambling students.

“Ugh, Lord, no.” Jyn made a disgusted expression. “Never seen them before, probably ‘veterans’. How about your friends?”

He eyed her confusedly. “My friends?”

“Yeah.” _You invited them, right?_ “Aren’t they going to come here to join you? Thought you were texting them before.”

“Oh, that. No no no,” Cassian replied almost instantly. “I was texting my grandmother back home. Time difference, you see, so she’s still awake at this hour.”

A wave of relief washed her, which Jyn quickly conceals with a knowing nod before politely cueing him to have the first go with his food order.

He reversed the gesture. In between mumbling something that sounded like ‘ _I haven’t decided on what to order_ ’, he stretched an arm and _cued_ her instead, and even afterward, he waited until she was properly seated with her latte macchiato and _apfelstrudel_ before excusing himself to look around and get something to dine on.

As if he wasn’t attractive enough to look, at some point Cassian decided to roll the sleeves of his flannel shirt right up to his elbows and a breathy, inadvertent “ _fuck_ ” escaped her.

The structure of the food court did little to help, making the simple act of looking for food look like a model’s runway: one moment he was walking with his back facing her and her gaze was immediately drawn to the way his hips swayed with every step. At another moment, as he rounded the stalls, she noticed how the thin white undershirt defined the shape of his chest. Jyn watched him stopped at a snack stall where he tried to point out the name of his order from the menu board hanging above the stall to the employee who didn’t speak English, and the stretch of his arm lifted the undershirt just a bit to reveal a faint hairline that went southward from his navel. 

_Damn._

Cassian returned to their table as soon as his order was finished and smiled shyly when he saw that Jyn hadn’t touched her food and drink.

“You can start ahead, you know,” he said.

“Nah, it’s alright.” Jyn shrugged. “The coffee’s still too hot anyway.”

For a moment they eat and drink in silence until she was reminded of a question left unanswered previously. 

“So, how do you know I’m a law student again?”

Cassian faintly choked on his drink.

“Um,” he looked down to check for any stain on his shirt, but Jyn thought she saw his cheeks color. “I told you.”

“No, you haven’t,” she replied firmly.

“Are all law students this inquisitive?”

“Not all, but you’re lucky to meet one of the best.”

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “I may have overheard you and the other girls talking about this. But to my defense, you guys talked so loud anyway. It’s hard not to pick some information along the way.”

This time it was Jyn who dipped her head.

“Oh god,” she breathed, “Yeah, sorry about that. Most of us in the building already knew each other so it’s been a while since we have to care about disturbing the other tenant.”

“No no, it’s really fine. I actually enjoyed your conversations. You guys seemed to be so serious in being silly.” Cassian chuckled. “Back in my previous one, it was filled with Tech or Economy students like me and it’s either hella quiet that any noise would be met with a punishment, or hella loud whenever they throw a party.”

“It keeps us alive. Can't have too much psychology or law in life." Jyn declared, eyeing him with an incredulous look. “An Economy student who doesn’t like to party, though…That’s new.”

“Nah, I prefer sleep.” he added with a shrug.

“Or playing games?” The response came almost instantly and she regretted it as soon as she let the words spill.

“Yes…that too. How do you know I like to play?” Cassian eyed her suspiciously, the corner of his mouth quirked up into a teasing smile.

_Well, what the hell. He was caught red-handed earlier too._

“Okay, okay, I confess.” Jyn lifted both her hands, “I might have accidentally looked through your window and saw what’s on your TV.”

She then pulled down both hands to rest on the table and leaned her body a little bit to look him straight in the eyes. She’s never good at being embarrassed, so Jyn decided to throw a challenging gaze instead. _So what if I look to your window? At least I’m being honest_. To her surprise, Cassian looked down to his drink before darting his tongue out to wet his lips in something that looked like an attempt to stop himself from smiling.

“Like what you saw?” he asked quietly, and for a split second, he shut his eyes tightly before peering at her through his eyelashes.

Jyn shrugged, trying not to be distracted by those beautiful brown eyes. “Other than some good choices of games…” her voice faltered.

“ _Games?_ ” Cassian raised an eyebrow, again with the cheeky smile. “Just how often have you peered into my room, Jyn?”

“Blame it on the weird snacks you stacked near your window,” There’s no way she’s going to lose in this game of wit. “I need to double check that it was really a baby’s biscuit.”

That did it, and he raised a hand to cover his face while the other fidgeted against his drink.

“Yeah, I know, it’s weird,” the words came out from between his fingers. “But it’s so delicious and I like it so much. Have you ever tried one?”

“Um, no?”

“Well, you should,” Cassian said with such determination that Jyn didn’t even have the heart to make a disgusted face. “Might be good for an after Thai-boxing snack.” he added with a smirk before looking away.

“Ooooh, okay,” Jyn repeated her inquisitive gesture and leaned forward even further. “Just how much you eavesdropped, _Cassian_?” 

“In my defense, Your Honor,” he replied smugly, crossing one hand over his chest, “It was 11 pm, the hallway was empty and quiet, and you two just couldn’t stop complaining about every sore muscle in your bodies, right from the stairs until your friend’s place which is, what? Two rooms from mine?”

“If you ever did some Thai boxing, you’d have the same reaction.”

“No, thank you,” Cassian said shortly. “Although with all the effort you put into cleaning your room, I don’t think you even need to do any more exercise.”

“ _Um, excuse me?_ ” the response came almost automatically, and his expression immediately changed. Just now it occurred to Jyn that under a different circumstance, this whole conversation would sound creepy. But then again, with both of them having no curtains or blinds to cover their windows, the situation was _reasonably_ inevitable.

“Well,” she said simply, hoping that it breaks the awkwardness between them, at the same time half hoping that Cassian, by any chance, did not choose to peer through the window during the days she does her “worn out t-shirt and underwear only” routine. “I like my room thoroughly cleaned.”

His face did relax. “From my angle, it looks like you’re packing up to move out…or run away from the dorm once every three weeks.”

“You never know.” Jyn sipped the last drop of her coffee. “I could be a werewolf and all those times I was actually in the process of hiding the remains of my victims. And chances are, my next target could be a nosy, opposite neighbor who knows too much.”

“You’d be disappointed, though.” Cassian flapped his flannel shirt. “It’s more bones than meat in here.”

“I’m not a picky eater.”

“Yet you haven’t tried that baby’s biscuit.”

This time the disgusted expression came instantly Jyn didn’t even get the time to conceal it. But just as she was ready to apologize for the rude response, Cassian burst out laughing and _boy,_ does he look so ridiculously beautiful. He laughed long enough for Jyn to savor the details of his smile and the lines at the corner of his eyes before she eventually joined in 

As the night grew older, a woman sitting a few tables from them started to play her guitar and soon everyone around her was singing along to the tunes. Jyn stared down at her empty glass, scraping the dried coffee foam from its surface while faintly trying to remember any memory of when she last heard the song.

 

_On the night like this, there are so many things I want to tell you_

_On the night like this, there are so many things I want to show you_

 

In between the image of her and a group of junior high friends, Jyn looked up just in time as Cassian tore his gaze from the stalls, head still facing at that direction so she was met with the sharp line of his jaws, covered in finely trimmed stubble that went down to his Adam’s apple. _That’s too much detail to take in, Jyn_ , she warned herself, but then he added a small smile and suddenly she needed something drink.

 

_‘Cause when you’re around, I feel safe and warm_

_‘Cause when you’re around, I can fall in love every day_

 

They stayed like that for another minute or so as the short song repeated again and again. It was a pleasant silence between them against the music, and when Jyn tried to remember the last time she felt like this with anyone, she couldn’t find it in any recent memories. Most of them involved either her having to keep throwing jokes here and there to keep the conversation going, or switched into all-ears mode when the other person wanted all the attention. 

The rest were basically her trying to avoid long pauses because it usually drove people away. But right now, in one corner of the Humanities’ food court, the pressure was simply not there. Silence and loneliness could never be dissociated before, but somehow, just like those nights when everyone else in the dorm returned home for holiday save for them, his presence—the fact that he _stayed_ —made that division possible.

 

_In the case like this, there are thousands good reasons_

_I want you to stay_

 

The song switched into a more upbeat one, and a memory came into her mind. Jyn let out a soft chuckle, which caught Cassian’s attention, before elaborating: “Aren’t you going to do one of those air drumming shows of yours?”

“ _Jesus Christ_!”

She watched in amusement as once again he shut his eyes tightly and brought both hands to cover his face. After a second of muffled words that seemed to be in his native language, Cassian slowly lowered his hands though his gaze was still thick with embarrassment.

“I was kinda hoping you didn’t see that.”

“I wasn’t trying to,” Jyn said innocently, despite how ludicrous the image of him—sitting in front of his laptop by the window with headphones on—played in her mind right now. “But then it intensified and with the lights from the other rooms already off, yours clearly attracted the attention.”

“Well, shit,” he shook his head.

“What song was it?”

Cassian eyed her apologetically. “Phil Collins’ In the Air Tonight?”

“ _You mean the iconic drum break?_ ” 

“Yeah,” his face lightened up at her reaction. “Yeah, that part. You just…have to do it, you know? It’s too dramatic to ignore.”

“Hear, hear,” Jyn said, knocking her knuckles to the wooden table. The movement, however, drawn her attention to the watch on her wrist and her eyes widened. “Oh shoot, it’s 5 am already!” 

She thought she was a flash of disappointment on his face, but she might be imagining it. 

“Shall we, then?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

She didn’t know whether to feel glad or upset to find that yes, the gate was still locked and no, Mr. Harris the gatekeeper somehow hasn’t returned. Beside her, Cassian let out a long sigh and rubbed his nape. For the first time since about six hours ago, he looked _tired_.

“Climbing the gate is still an option, you know,” Jyn said slowly, already looking around to make sure no one would accuse them as burglars.

“Jyn—no,” _Why does her name sound so beautiful in his voice?_ “I’m not looking forward to having my crotch stuck up there.”

Following Cassian’s index finger, she double-measured the culprit of his reluctance before countering, “I’ll show you how. It just needs a right footing. See, we can hold onto it while turning around, and it’ll save both of our important organs from harm.”

He only responded with gazing interchangeably between her and the sharp end of the gate.

“Alright now,” Jyn took one step into his personal space and hear rather than see his breath hitched. “Here’s what we got: we are tired, and we need some sleep before our classes. So we either wait for Mr. Harris until God knows when, or we try our luck and scale this goddamn gate. If anyone finds us, we have enough evidence to prove that we’re a registered tenant of this place.”

Cassian let out a small chuckle. “Are you always this prepared to practice what you’re studying?” he raised an eyebrow and leaned down a bit.

“Oh come on, Cass,” Jyn rolled her eyes in an attempt to hide the spreading blush. **“Where is your sense of adventure?”**

Retaining the same warm, half-smile, Cassian took one step to the side and moved forward, their shoulders almost brushing as they slowly orbited around each other.

“Let’s do it, then.”

It was easier than expected.

Soon enough they were walking side by side through the main hallway in silence. Jyn’s mind was racing to find any reason that would sound logical enough for them to— _no, not a date, you idiot_ —at least have another dinner again, but couldn’t find one. Only inches away from her, Cassian’s steps became slower and slower as they approached the access door where she had to take the nearby staircase to her room while he still needed to go through the connecting door to his building.

“So, uh,” Cassian came to a stop by the stairs, his eyes darted to his shoes as his hand tapped on the handrail. “I’ll see you around?”

Jyn forced a smile. “Yeah,” she nodded, “Yeah, see you around, Cassian.”

She let the light off and immediately dropped her body to the bed, releasing a long, heavy sigh that she’s been holding since their uneventful parting. _What do you expect_ , Jyn cursed at herself, but still failed miserably at brushing away the fact that she was disappointed with how soon things ended between them. Cassian was very, very lovely company after all; surely, it was normal for her to want _more_.

She was ready to shut her eyes and succumb to the tiredness when she saw a flicker of light shining inside her room. 

In a split second, Jyn was on her feet, leaning hard against the window to find that the light came from the only lit room across her building: Cassian’s room. She immediately reached for the table lamp beside her and turned the switch on, and at the same time he put down his flashlight to lift two box-shaped things and pressed them to the window.

It took her a while before Jyn realized he was clutching the baby’s biscuits at one hand, and the Blu-ray box of Uncharted: The Lost Legacy at the other. He then gathered both into one as he lifted a white paper with his handwriting in bold markers.

_THIS SATURDAY?_

Jyn felt her heart leap to her throat and it took all of her might not to run around her room as she scrambled to find a piece of blank paper and a marker. 

She pressed the paper so hard the window might’ve broken but at this moment Jyn just _didn’t fucking care_.

_11 AM GOOD?_

He mouthed a short ‘ _good_ ’ before smiling ear-to-ear and, just in case she didn’t catch his answer, Cassian accentuated his confirmation by raising a thumb on his free hand. After another beat of smiling stupidly at each other, he eventually waved her goodbye and retreated to his room.

Jyn was about to do the same when she caught Shara’s head popping up between the curtain of her window, mouth agape and eyes widened.

She merely replied with a smug smile and a wink before dropping to her bed once again, and the sigh she let out felt much, much lighter this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so again, thank you for [sleepykalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena) for the long discussion on cultural differences in Indonesian and US higher education system. MWA :*
> 
> I use my own university as the background for this story. My uni is H U G E in terms of area (also since each dept has more than two buildings), half-covered in 'forest', gardens, a lake (YES, A LAKE), etc. It has 12 departments (of in Indonesia we call them 'faculties'), ranging from Law to Dentistry. Normally, each uni has at least one or two food courts for all students, but due to the size of mine, each department has their own. And since each food court has different food and drinks sold, it's quite an 'adventure' to try and visit each one of them (my fave, obviously, is the one in Humanities).
> 
> Oh and yes, each department also has their own horror stories and I shit you not there was already more than 1 friend who had seen 'something' around law dept so NO, I DO NOT like my building at night.
> 
> My dorm, however, was all girl, so sadly I could not peer into a hot neighbor's window (I could, however, walk naked from my room to the common bathrooms because who tf cares, everyone has their own boobs).
> 
> Eddy Raja was a character from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune who was of Indonesian nationality. "Tai kucing" literally means "cat's shit" and is quite a common curse words in Indonesia :P
> 
> Cassian's clothes in this fic were inspired by his style in Privacidad (and that one [gif](https://ta-dala.tumblr.com/post/168372956419/tekayf-blog-do-not-ever-say-that-i-dont-do) by [ta-dala](https://ta-dala.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr where he's hanging onto something, revealing quite an amount of skin around his belly that makes all of our panties gone).
> 
> SERIOUSLY THOUGH, HAVE YOU EVER TRIED THOSE BABY'S BISCUITS THAT CAN BE DISSOLVED INTO PORRIDGE WHEN MIXED WITH HOT WATER BECAUSE I DO AND I LOVE THOSE BISCUITS DON'T JUDGE ME.
> 
> The title of this fic is the same with the song which lyrics I put within this fic, sang by [Mocca](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5QxcjHFBfI) (give it a try, it's a very lovely song!).
> 
> +
> 
> IN THE AIR TONIGHT'S DRUM BREAK FTW


End file.
